User blog:Sokkameatsmoregirls/Bully get Defeated
You heard of over 1,000,000 ways to avoid a bully, but have you ever heard of a bully being bullied? I am going to tell you about a bully i knew, Travis. How he started, and how he ended I was a 7th grader when Travis was an 8th grader in my middle school. He would often bully me and my friends when in class. He would pull chairs on us while in class, slap us with baby powder, or even if one of the kids tried to over power him, he would try to beat them up. Travis got on my nerves daily, especially with the bullying. Travis always felt the need to open his mouth whenever something goes wrong. I was walking when he tripped me and i fell on the ground. That day i was so upset that i wanted to fight him, but he was big and he might have even killed me (literally, if you seen how big he was, you would have probobly fainted). Many people believed that he was held back a few times, so when i was in 7th grade and was 12 turning 13, he was about 16 or 17 when he was in his 7th grade year (no joke, he was big and dumb, he didn't know his division or fractions, he didn't even know how to spell properly, and his grammar was terrible. I was riding my bike one time and i parked it, and Travis stole it! and said that he would beat me up if i tried to take it back, then another time he picked me up and threw me in the garbage. We were hoping that someday he would be out of our lives. There was this new kid names Jean Robinson IV who came into our class, and Travis literally put all of his attention towards him. He even stopped bullying me! also my friends. He would often push him on the floor for no reason at all, then would fight him for no reason, and pick on him all day. The next day came, Jean's cousin came visiting him. When Travis was about to beat him up again, Jean said '' if you lay a hand on me one more time, I would call my cousin over here to beat you up'' then Travis said bring your cousin, i don't care. He is probobly a short little weakling like you, and i can beat both of you up then continued to push Jean around. I was probobly the only one who though Jean was not lying, and that he did have a cousin out there that was going to beat him up. The next day came, everybody was waiting for the fight between Travis and Jean's cousin. We were all basically in a circle and into the circle were the fighers. Then Jean brings this muscular guy around 6'3 to the school, and he was pissed. I could tell Travis was scared at that point. Suddenly, Jean's cousin suckerpunched Travis so hard that he fell onto the floor, and two of his teeth came out. Then Jean's cousin picked up a brick and threw it at Travis head, and a pile of blood started to come out of his head. Then Jean's cousin came and started to beat him up more, landing so many punches onto his face, at that point I actually felt sorry for Travis. The next day, when Travis came, he didn't say a word to anybody, and was quiet, only spoke to teachers. Then we got back our stuff and went home For those of you who are bullying people, STOP because this could happen to you. Also bullying is no ok and can lead people to emotional breakdowns including suicide or physical harm. Category:Blog posts